totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Classroom Trial: One
Rules You will mini RP for this trail trying to find out who is responsible for this when you think you have the answer, Note the TotalDramaDanganRonpa2 group for your answer when RPing you MUST use your icon Ztddrcolt.png Ztddrdion.png Ztddrjay.png Ztddrdamon.png Ztddrliam.png Ztddrdamio.png Ztddrlevi.png Ztddrvonnie.png Ztddrkimberly.png Ztddrangela.png Ztddradrian.png Ztddraurora.png Ztddryanagi.png Ztddrsilvia.png Ztddrrae.png Ztddrmarlee.png when RPing click "edit" below ---- RP Session One - Location: Classroom Trial - Welcome to your first trail bastards ! Upupup ! One of you have managed to murder a student, we will hold a school trail afterwards ! A school trail is a battle between the culprit, and the innocent. There you will present your arguments and debate among yourselves on who is the culprit. Guess correctly, and only will the culprit be given their special execution. However , if you all guess wrong, the culprit will be free to leave the school, while the "innocents" will all be given a special execution ! After all it is wrong to accuse the innocent ! Upupupup ! The executions are endless ! Pinpointing the cuplrit is amoung you all ! I will not take part in these school trials. Unless a rule is broken, I will not be able to touch you! *gives thumb up* Good luck bastards ! Investgating starts now, trail will soon commence. -holy shit... -gulps- well w-who wants to start? -*rolls eyes* Wow guys...it hasn't even been a full day yet and a person is already murdered?... At this rate, we'll all be gone by lunch. Looks like you idiots are giving the stupid bear what he wants after all..Congratulations! *she claps sarcastically* - "Well... Okay, let's lay out what we do know. She was strangled to death, but with no clear signs of a struggle. Did anyone hear anything last night? Or notice anything I missed? Because honestly it was..." he shuddered. "It was kinda hard to look over." He'd still been clinging to the hope that this was all some huge joke, but now there was no denying the reality of the situation. - so that means the killer was someone she knew...and didn't seem threating to her - "or she was drugged, or knocked unconscious. I didn't see anything but again.. I didn't look too closely. Besides, no one here knows anyone very well. I don't think any of us knew each other prior to coming here, and we've only known each other for a day." - "Well last night, I heard some jackass whistling..It must've been that person? But then again..why would they whistle and bring attention to themselves..If I was committing a murder, I'd try to be as quiet as possible..." - maybe they were trying to throw us off from where they came from exactly - *points to Colt nervously* w...what about him! you heard him when we were all in the gymnasium, he mentioned ki...killing someone before, what if he is the one behind all this!? - "Ok let's be logical...Colt's room is literally located on the other side of the building. It had to be someone who has a room near Yanagi..My main suspects are Levi, Marlee, and Liam..." - hmm it had to be someone with small hands because when i went into the nurses room yesterday the rope holding the skeleton body was gone and replaced with gauze.. - "To further what you said, Angela, the person who went inside her room was not only someone she knew, but someone she trusted. I don't think Yanagi had any bonding time with Colt, from the direction she went in after the gym, and the question is, would she trust him, since it doesn't seem anyone knows each other from the start? From the little time we shared with Colt, I'd highly doubt that." - ....-gasps- BUT LIAM DID!!! - "Lady, you've gotta be kidding. Diaper boy couldn't kill a fly" - DI...DIAPER BOY?!? W...WHY? my name is liam not diaper boy! what have i ever done to you to call me such a name!?! - I didn't do it! I was hanging out with Angela in the kitchen, right? - The cafeteria is locked at 9PM. I'm fairly sure the murder took place after that considering the whistlin' also did. That's not an alibi. - "Adrian, you're... unnaturally calm about all this. Did you happen to check out the body a bit better than the rest of us? Maybe we can at least determine why there was no struggle, because there is NO WAY her clothes stayed that clean and her hair that nice with a struggle. Her nail beds aren't even distrubed. There's some dirt under 'em but that's all." - marlee said it had to be someone with small hands -crosses arms- and ur hands are pretty tiny adrian... -He got mad at Liam and stare at him -"What? wanna piece of me or what? are you going to wet your pants?, I haven't kill anyone... yet but be sure you are on my list" -he winked at Liam and then continued speaking -"Going back to the case was that girl even among us yesterday? anyway she was stupid to get killed but not stupid enough to accept a drink from a stranger, so my guess it was someone who spoke with her yesterday... that's all I have to say. - "I'm with prince of persia on this one...Liam can't go 2 minutes without banging his head on the floor or having a panic attack..I don't think he'd have the balls to kill someone honestly, especially his OWN friend.." ******GUYS BE CAREFUL WHILE EDITING YOU ARE ERASING OTHER PEOPLES RPS'! - Adrian's right, it had to be after 9:00. Her, Liam, Dion, and I were chatting in the halls until the bear told us to go to bed...but the question is..does it have to be someone next to her room? What if they wanted us to accuse the near people as suspects.. -well that doesn't help!! because now EVERYONES a suspect - "... Y'know, that's a good point. Let's start by ruling people out." "Colt's thing is fire. No fire here. he's out. One suspect deleted." "Liam's out because he's..." he glances over to the boy. "... he's himself." - b..but just because Colt has a thing with fire, i...it doesn't mean he would attempt to murder Yanagi-san with fire r...right? WHAT IF HES DOING IT TO THROW US OFF! *yells at Colt* - suffocating is soooo not my style..if i would kill someone..even though i won't. Besides one of us will get killed today anyways if you didn't read the rules so might as well confess know whoever did it.. - u mean strangulation? - "To restrict it, it could have been someone who hanged around her enough so she trusted them. That narrows it down to Damon, Liam, Aurora and Silvia, which I believe all left the gym around the same time as Yanagi. Silvia probably knows who else had the chance to talk to Yanagi if she stayed with her until they went to sleep." - alright little miss fly on the wall tell us who talked to yanagi before u left - Kimberly stops everyone and nervously, she tells everyone about last night "Well... about yesterday there was someone outside the rooms, there was some kind of whistler, i was scaried so i came out of the room to check it out, i didn't spent a lot of time there, but i found either Damio and Adrian. Plus: the fact that Adrian told me that I wasnt suposed to be outside, makes her more suspicious..." - I..I..I remembering hearing that too! so could that mean, who ever was whistling was the culprit!? - I do! There was also Dion! He's been quiet this whole trial..you don't think it could be him.. He's the only one that seems mysterious..but i don't know i hate accusing people of murder *starts tearing up a bit* - "Ok you can save the tears, this isn't a lifetime movie... Anyways, the last time I spoke with Yanagi was in the hallway with Sylvia and Liam. They were having a conversation about bugs and flowers and plants and other things that I didn't care about..so I left them behind and went to my room.. Just clarifying incase you guys think it's me who did it.." - "It was for your safety. Someone INSIDE got killed. Being outside just makes you an easier target." She taps her forehead "But you do have a point. I was outside, and before anyone else. I was keeping guard, since I recognized what the whistling was from. But I was with you until bear told us to sleep, so I didn't spend time with Yanagi" (be careful, someone's erasing my posts D:) - *crosses arms* Well it's hard not to cry considering that one of us had the guts to actually murder!! It can only get worse from there, Aurora... - "... But that sounded more than just a lil suspicious there, Aurora. You're always sure about everything and shove it in EVERYONE'S face--why so hesitant all the sudden?" - yea...unless uve committed murder before... - WHHHHAAAAT!?! PLEASE DONT TELL ME WE HAVE ANOTHER PERSON WHO HAS MURDERED SOMEONE BEFORE!! *starts pulling on his hair* - *in a calm tone* "Oh. I'm never hesitant. I just merely stated where I was before the murder occured. I think you all have a right to know, right? It's only going to lead us to who the actual killer is. In fact, since I stated MY CASE and where I was, how about we all tell where we were at night since we want to pinpoint the blame on me. Where were you last night exactly, your highness?" *she smirks and looks at Dion* - *looks at Liam* Don't worry buddy, we're going to put a stop to it! *looks at everyone else* I don't think Aurora would have, it would have been to obvious since she gives off the vibe that she doesn't care for anyone here. Plus she's a detective, she would've made it a harder case to crack. -Snickers at all the remarks made so far. "Has anyone even attempted to search for the murder weapon?" rolls his eyes. "I'm sure this person wasn't even smart enough to cover up all of their tracks. Could there possibly be rope burns from holding the rope so tight?" Glaces in Aurora's direction. "Seriously. What kind of "detective" are you? - *stands up and gets in Damon's face* "Ok, one, if you were smart enough, you'd know that choking someone with a rope wouldn't produce visible rope burns and two, you don't know if the murderer wore gloves or not.. So your whole argument is invalid. It was a cute attempt though. You can continue being irrelevant now." *she sits back down nonchalantly* - Damon starts chanting things under his breath while staring at Aurora.